


Never Enough

by orgasmic death (Dildohno)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildohno/pseuds/orgasmic%20death
Summary: Greedy sex





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is some shit I did like 2 years ago and I’m throwing it out here cause I guess it’s not that bad?? I’ve done worse I guess

"More... _more_...you can't fucking tell me that's all you have to offer, cheap slut..."

The homunculus panted in a gruff voice by your ear as he slammed into you harder, each thrust making you near your climax.   
When it came to sex, he was comparable to lust, yet even she had some sort of refined charm to it.

Greed however, was a beast that gripped on your thighs, leaving crescent shaped welts on your skin. He didn't care much for your condition at the moment, only for his own pleasure, for his _want_.

The male finally came heavily inside you with a wet squelch, pulling out only to lube himself back up again as he watched you catch your breath.   
You too had come a bit earlier, only now realizing how beat up you were.

Your skin was riddled with various types of bites, and boy were you working up a sweat, face flushed. Not to mention your midriff was drenched in cum...

Greed let out a groan as he lay down and pulled you to top him, his cock dripping. "Sit." He demanded, you knowing exactly where.   
The rest of the evening was full of your sounds, him arching his hips into your figure for you to look down at his chest as he moved.   
His dick would flick, you feeling precum making your movements slicker.

The homunculus's thick fingers pulled you down for more pressure, more of you...

_This wasn't enough...he'll want more later anyways..._


End file.
